Dragon Ball R
by pokemonreborn1
Summary: I not great with Summary: This AU and Female Vegeta


**Disclaimer: I do not o** **wn Dragonball/Z/GT/Super.**

* * *

 ** _(Goku POV) (Age 750 May 14)_**

I am at a space pod in a forst near the my old home at Mount Paozu. "I wonder what is inside?" I said as walk up to pod. When, I got close to the pod it open up. "Whoa there is nonething inside, but buttons to press." So, I went inside press one button only to shock and blackout.

 _ **(1 hour later)**_

I woke up and all the memories came to me. I learn that I am Saiyan from Planet Vegeta and my real name is Kakarot. Also from the new memories from my past the my dad send me to planet to train insead of kill all the weakling like Bulma because of guy name Frieza who betrayed and have Princess Vegeta and Nappa with him on order of the King of all Saiyans before his death. "I need to stronger than him and last time anyone before I think hos power level is 530,000." I look to the side of pod and saw green glass Scouter. I pick it up and press the button and saw the numbers go 150. I guess that my power level. I put it in my pocket for use later than go to briefs for gravity room to train for two years before take a year run before the next World Martial Arts Tournament.

"Flying Nimbus come here!" I called to the sky and appear a yellowish cloud came in front of me. I got on it and told it go to Capsule Corporation as I got on it. We started to fly vert fast to northwest.

 _ **(10 hours later)**_

In my sights I can see my destination. So, I told Nimbus to go now for landing. As the went down I saw Dr. Brief walking a long. "Hello, Dr. Brief."

"Hi, Goku and do you need?"

"Can you build a gravity room that go up to 300x the Earth's gravity?"

"I can, but why?" He ask me. So, I explain to him.

 _ **(Hour later)**_

"Alright I will make if only I modify that Scouter."

"Deal" I said and shake his hand to seal the deal.

"Alright I get on it right now and should have done tomorrow morning." He said.

So, I decided to blast kamehameha in the sky over and over for a least a hour.

 _ **(The next day)**_

"Goku i'm finish." Dr. Brief said. So I hand him the Scouter and to room to train. I saw a shelf with capsule with note. I went to the shelf and grab the note to read it. This is what on the note,

 _Dear Goku,_

 _In these capsule is food and across the room is some weighted clothes to wear for your training here for two years. They will weigh a ton._

 _Hope you enjoy them._

 _From Dr. Brief_

I put the note down and went across the room and saw red weighted undershirt and wristband plus a black boots. So, I put those on and start when to middle of room to turn the gravity up 10x the Earth's gravity. Then my body fell to the floor.

 _ **(10 mins later)**_

I finally able to get off floor to walk around. ' _Once get to the gravity I do 100 push-ups, 100 sit-ups, do energy manipulation, and more_ ' I thought as was able to walk in this big room.

 _ **(2 years later) (3rd person POV) (in the Gravity Room with 300x Earth's gravity in there)**_

There is a boy that look like 10 or 11 years old with gravity defiant hair that spike up only certain places. He wearing a orange gi with blue belt wrap around it and red undershirt and wristbands. Also black boot on his feet.

He is do his last lap in the room before turn off the machine in middle of the room and leave the room.

 _ **(Goku POV)**_

' _Finally, I am done with train in here._ ' I thought as I turn the machine and I felt lighter than I did when I began this training. i went to the door and open it.

When, I got the room I look for Dr. Briefs and when I found him in his lab. When, but to him and said, "Hey, Doc. I done with my training, but I wondering what is my power level?" I ask him in wonder. He pick the Scouter and told me to power to my max. So, I let out warrior yell and slowly a blue aura was all round me until I hit my max. Then, I remove the weights.

"It is 250,000 Goku, I think did a lot train in there. I think you would be stronger if I made it go higher. But first I need to fix my lab." He said as Dr. Brief look around the room. I did too and I saw the damage.

"Sorry, Doc." I said with sheepish smile and then said, "Well, going to run around the world before tournament starts." Then, I put on the weights back on and suppress my power level and head out the build to start my run.

* * *

 **Power Levels -**

 **Goku:**

 ** _150 (Before Training with weights and Gravity)_**

 ** _130 (With Weights No Gravity)_**

 ** _5 (Slowly getting use to 10x the Earth's gravity with weights)_**

 ** _300 (Training in 300x the Earth's gravity with weights Two later)_**

 ** _400 (Suppress with weights and No gravity)_**

 ** _250,000 (No weights)_**


End file.
